Ai No Mizugusuri
by Evide
Summary: Reiko from the Dark Magic Club is working on a love potion to give to Hunny, but when she slips and the bottle spills on another host, what will be the consequences? HikaKao oneshot


White Day dedication, ideas from Ouran volume 10, Until the Full Moon 2, but mostly W Juliet 2.

I disclaim any ownership to the anime I have mentioned, which belongs to Bisco Hatori, Sanami Matoh, and Emura, respectively.

Timeline: After Ouran volume 10, episode 41 (spoilers), sometime during February or March.

Title: Love Potion

Warnings: boy love, twincest, cliche-ness, screaming fangirls

---Ai No Mizugusuri---

Out of the many, _many_ different types of curses (or love charms) that Miss Reiko Kanazuki of the Black Magic Club carried out, there were still many others that she had not performed to capture Hunny's heart. And though the Host Club had persuaded her to try and show her affection in a different way, it was a hard habit to break.

When she had used this specific curse before, it had never been able to capture the heart of her victim, but every time she pulled it off she could tell that the potion had some sort of effect. And because of the nature of the concoction she was creating, she thought that Mistukuni Haninozuka would enjoy it... for once.

That very same morning two popular host members were chatting quietly with one another (well, as quiet as the two devilish twins ever were, anyway) about the new script that they were planning (creating) to do for the club that afternoon.

"Don't you think the girls would love it?"

"It's not that I don't think they won't like it," Kaoru responded, a hand holding up his chin, "But the reaction..."

"They'll just feint - like always. This is what they've been waiting for, ne?"

"Yes, I know that, Hikaru." The younger sighed at his elder twin's overconfident thinking. "What about after? Once they see what they've wanted, they won't want to see anymore. The they'll leave and Kyouya would be pissed off."

As usual, Hikaru had to pause to really consider any consequences, and as usual, he responded more optimistically. "They'll love it so much that they'll want merchandise, pictures, more things like that. Right? Kyouya will be swamped with all the escalating demands - we'll be so popular!"

Kaoru smiled, mirroring his brother's expression, not wanting to rain on Hikaru's parade and finally said yes to his brother's plan.

"But just know that if it all goes wrong, you're not getting out of a punishment game."

Hikaru cheered, "Oh no, dear Kaoru, it'll be you receiving the punishment for not believing in your loving older brother when my plan is a success."

"Hey you two," Haruhi cut in, stopping the squeals and sparkles of the growing female audience before they began, "save the twin lines for the club, got it?"

"But Haruhi!" They whined in unison, "We can't help our love!"

"I couldn't bear living even one second without loving my Hikaru..." Kaoru sniffled, already falling into character while the girls started to cluster.

"Me either! My sweet Kaoru, how could I stand to wait all afternoon just to feel you there beside me?" The twins stood up and were already clasping hands, fake tears welling up in both their eyes.

"Oh Hikaru! We shouldn't - not in front of everyone!"

"No, I can't stand waiting. Just let me hold you," at this, the elder swung his arms around the other's waist and Kaoru melted against his chest and fit there perfectly. The two posed like that, with roses and sparkles and everything, for a full minute before the starting bell rung and the teacher walked in to find two female students already on the ground. While he dragged them out to the nurses office as if it were a natural part of the lecture, the twins sat on either side of Haruhi and snickered while the cross-dresser hid her head in a textbook. She was already exhausted with the brothers' antics; there was no way she would last through whatever they were planning to do in the Host Club...

---Ai---

The twins were in the middle of some 'Romeo and Juliet' lines when Reiko burst through the door, a dark aura resonating from her like the wings from of a dragon. Knowing that her presence meant some sort of disastrous (or embarrassing) occurrence, Takashi Morinozuka immediately stood from where he was hosting with Hunny and grabbed the mist-oozing purple vile away from her. Startled, Reiko stumbled back and accidentally threw the bottle in some odd direction, the cork popping open from the force. Mori made for to grab the falling glass, but Reiko was in his way, and so there was no prevention of what happened next.

All of the girls being hosted were audience to the little vile falling through the air, the dramatic toss seemingly put on slow-motion for each person to follow with their eyes. And watch as it came spilling down...

...right on Hikaru's head.

It fell unbroken to the floor beside him.

"My love potion!" Reiko whined, as some girls gasped and others just stared.

Kaoru waved a hand in front of his brother's wet face and then stroked some of his bangs away. "Hikaru?"

The elder brother was oddly silent for a moment, watching Kaoru all the while as he advanced ever so slowly. He took Kaoru's hand and stroked his cheek, leaning in a little to utter, "You're so pretty, Kaoru."

Some girls gasped, and others just stared.

"H-Hikaru?"

"My love is only for you. You know that, right?" Then, there was a sound-barrier-breaking '_SQUEE_' as several fangirl's fantasies came true with the sight of Hikaru leaning over his brother, holding his face gently, their lips connected.

"It worked! That love potion actually is working!"

"It fell on Hikaru-san!"

"It's the real thing!"

"I want to buy some!"

"Me too!"

For a long time after that, Kyouya was very pleased.

---Ai---

"Why'd you do all that, Hikaru?"

"What?"

"Well... I knew we were going to _kiss_, just...what was that whole 'love potion' thing about?"

"Improvisation, my dear Kaoru! Plus, now we got big bucks coming in for the Host Club. Bonus!"

"But it was just a practical joke, ne Hikaru?"

"What, the potion? Yeah, it was only water. I already love you anyways, Kaoru. That 'potion' wouldn't have made any difference!"

Kaoru smiled at this, eyes shining the way Hikaru just loved, which made the elder twin dip in for a kiss. No, they really didn't need any Love Potion to help them accomplish something that had been set in stone since they were born.

"I love you, Hikaru."

"Love you, too."

---Owari---

Many lines taken from W Juliet, which gave me the inspiration. Cliche, but cute all the same, ne?


End file.
